youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Skandalous
Kevin Rivera (born ), better known online as DJ Skandalous and formerly 2Pac Remix, is an American YouTuber, DJ , Podcaster and Vlogger. He currently is the host of 3 podcasts; Skandalous Talk , Wrestling Madness & 2Pac Music FM . About He mostly uploads rap songs, modern remixes, old school remixes of 2Pac , Notorious B.I.G , Ice Cube, Method Man , Eazy-E , Freddie Gibbs , Eminem etc. He also post instrumentals and video voice overs about Hip-Hop and 2Pac. His largest video is a remix he created in August 2017. He is also a body-building and professional wrestling enthusiast. YouTube History He launched his current main channel DJ Skandalous on June 12, 2013, and uploaded his first video on June 28th, 2013. He first began his YouTube career in 2009 with the channel 2PacLivesOn71. '''This channel focused mainly on Hip-Hop remixes as well as custom movie and video game trailers. It is unknown what happened to this channel. He also runs the channels Skandalous Talk , Skandalous Beats , & Hip-Hop Music . Miscellanous Info *He currently co-owns one of the largest 2Pac related websites, 2PacLegacy.Net . He started out on 2Pac related websites and forums as far back as of 2003. *He was introduced to the art of remixing and music producing by other online DJ's on now defunct websites such as TupacNation.net and 2PacRemix.com. *He has produced original music with Michigan rapper T-Bizzy. They have been working together since 2010 and have released over 10 mixtapes. *In 2018, His Built For This song was featured in a promotional YouTube video for the famous Australian Biker gang "Head Hunters MC ". *He also issued a version of Dr. Dre's California Love on his YouTube channel that featured never before heard lyrics by the rapper. *During the 2018 NBA Playoffs, his remix entitled; "Who We Be - Creed " was used in a promotional package for the Denver Nuggets . *In 2019, He made the news when he rescued a 71 year old man that was injured and left in the middle of a high speed road at night. Trivia *He learned from other DJ's such as Chris "Steelie" Steele, Medhi "DJ Pain" Menni, and Phonkey Dee. *His first remixes were created in 2008-2009 using a Wave editor on a PC. *As of 2019, he uses Sony Acid Pro, FL Studio and Cyberlinks Power Director to create all of his videos. *Since 2009, he has gained over 400 Million views on all his channels. Album Releases *He has released several albums with rapper T-Bizzy including; **T-Bizzy - Lost In Translation Vol. 1 (2010) **T-Bizzy - Lost In Translation Vol. 2 (2011) **T-Bizzy - Just Pretend (2014) **T-Bizzy - Welcome Home (2018) **T-Bizzy - Long Live T-Bizzy (2019) Mixtape Releases *Featured on Collaboration mixtapes; **Poetic Justice (2009) by TupacNation **2Pac & T-Bizzy - 2Bizzy (2010) DJ Henny & DJ Euphonious **Summer Jamz (2010) by TupacNation **Still Standed on Death Row (2010) by TupacNation **Slaughterhouse - Genocide (2010) DJ Henny aka Scottzilla **Summer Jamz 2011 (2011) by TupacNation **Winter Jamz (2011) by TupacNation **T-Bizzy - Best Thing Yet (2011) DJ Moey **Summer Jamz 2012 (2012) by TupacNation **Ghetto Ghost (2012) by 2PacForum **Things R Changing EP (2013) by 2PacForum **2Pac - Forever Eternal (2013) by DJ Moey *Solo 2Pac and YouTube related mixtapes including; **2Pac - Return of The Prodigal Son (2009) **2Pac - Life of A Ghetto Star (2010) **2Pac - Words of The Chosen Man (2011) **2Pac - 2012 (2012) **2Pac - When Nobody Loves Me (2013) **Strictly 4 YouTube Vol. 1 (2016) **Strictly 4 YouTube Vol. 2 (2019) *T-Bizzy mixtapes; **T-Bizzy - Another Level (2011) **T-Bizzy - Hearing Voices (2012) **T-Bizzy - My Show Goes On (2013) **T-Bizzy - Endangered Species (2015) **T-Bizzy - U.P. LP - Vol. 1 (2015) **T-Bizzy - Nowhere To Hide (2016) **T-Bizzy - U.P. LP - Vol. 2 (2019) **T-Bizzy - In The 80's (2019) Tracks w/ 80's samples Subscriber Milestones '''Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *100K subscribers: August 26, 2017 *500K subscribers: March 01, 2019 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers